Il candidato
| giorniAJIRA=11-12 | titolo_originale=The Candidate | sceneggiatore=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Jim Galasso | regista=Jack Bender | guest=Sam Anderson - Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Fred Koehler - Seamus Katey Sagal - Kevin Tighe - | costar=Casey Adams - Wheeler Ken Elliott - Orderly Noelle Maile Holck - Nurse Christopher McGahan - Paul Alan Seabock - Sub Commander | uncredited= Larry Wegger - hospital patient }} è il quattordicesimo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 117esimo dell'intera serie. A Jack viene affidato un compito molto difficile e i suoi sospetti su Locke rendono la sua decisione sempre più ardua. Trama Timeline parallela (2004) Fuori dalla sala operatoria, si sveglia nella sua stanza, con a lato. ♪ John riconosce Jack, e lui gli spiega che hanno viaggiato insieme sul Volo Oceanic 815 da Sydney. Jack spiega a John che l'hanno investito con un auto e che ha riparato la sua sacca durale. Gli chiede come mai è stato sulla sedia a rotelle, e John chiede perché lo vuole sapere. Jack spiega che è un candidato per un nuovo trattamento sperimentale per far sparire la sua paralisi alle gambe. Locke immediatamente rifiuta di sottoporsi al trattamento, e la compagna di John, Helen Norwood entra nella stanza, abbracciando Jack per aver salvato Locke. ♪ Più tadi, Jack entra nello studio dove il dottor Bernard Nadler sta creando una protesi per i denti. Dopo aver chiesto di vedere la cartella clinica del paziente, Jack spiega che è il chirurgo che ha operato Locke e crede che questo era un cliente di Nadler circa tre anni prima, aggiungendo che sta cercando di scoprire come Locke è rimasto paralizzato. Nadler chiede a Jack qual è il suo interesse per Locke e Jack inizia a spiegare che ha incontrato Locke subito dopo un volo di ritorno dall'Australia. Bernard immediatamente lo interrompe, dicendo che era seduto dall'altra parte del corridoio rispetto a Jack sul volo Oceanic 815 e lo prende in giro sul fatto che "ci avrebbe provato" con sua moglie, Rose Nadler . Lo definisce "piuttosto strano". Bernard rifiuta di rompere il segreto professionale ma scrive su un pezzo di carta il nome "Anthony Cooper" e dice che è l'uomo che è stato portato insieme a Locke tre anni fa.Come si separano, dice che spera che Jack trovi quello che sta cercando. Jack si reca alla Casa di Cura Palms per vedere Anthony Cooper. Lì incontra anche Helen che chiede a Jack di lasciar perdere, spiegandogli che John non vuole operarsi e che dovrebbe accontentarsi di avergli salvato la vita. Ma per Jack non è abbastanza, così la convince a portarlo da Cooper che ,una volta apparso, si rivela essere in stato vegetativo. Qui Helen rivela a Jack che Cooper è il padre di John. ♪ Tornato all'ospedale, Jack rimane accanto a John, che nel sonno, mormora "Premi il pulsante ... Frasi ricorrenti ..". Nel frattempo arriva Claire che chiede di poter parlare con Jack. I due si allontanano e qui Jack si scusa di aver lasciato l'incontro per la lettura del testamento del padre. Claire informa Jack che l'avvocato le ha dato un carillon che il padre teneva a donargli e chiede a Jack quale sia il significato di questo gesto dato che il padre non l'ha mai conosciuta. Claire chiede come è morto il padre e Jack le racconta che fu trovato morto a Sydney dopo che si era ubriacato e che lui aveva tentato di riportare il corpo a casa, ma che la compagnia aerea l'ha perso. Sentendo nominare il volo di Sydney, Claire rivela a Jack che anche lei aveva fatto recentemente quel volo, ed è qui che Jack si accorge che anche la sorella si trovava sul volo Oceanic 815. Insieme, i due aprono il carillon dove parte una melodia, "Catch a Falling Star". Sentendola Jack si dispiace nel dire a Claire che non ha idea del significato del gesto e la invita a vivere nel suo appartamento dicendole che loro due non sono sconosciuti, ma sono una famiglia. Mentre Locke lascia l'ospedale, passa nel corridoio Jin che sta portando dei fiori gialli in una stanza (probabilmente per Sun). Mentre Locke sta uscendo, Jack gli si avvicina per salutarlo e Locke lo ringrazia. A quel punto Jack gli confessa di aver incontrato suo padre per conoscere il motivo della paralisi. L'uomo appare visibilmente scosso da questa intrusione del dottore nella sua vita, ma gli confessa che la causa della sua paralisi e dello stato del padre è dovuto ad un incidente aereo. Gli spiega che non appena aveva ricevuto la patente come pilota e aveva convinto il padre ad essere il suo primo passeggero,nonostante la sua paura di volare, lo aveva portato su quel volo che inaspettatamente si è dimostrato una tragedia. Jack , allora, ricorda a Locke del loro incontro all'aereoporto e dell'aiuto dimostrato quando Jack seppe della scomparsa del corpo del padre. Jack gli dice che anche suo padre è "andato" e che deve accettarlo senza riempirsi di sensi di colpa perché farlo non servirebbe a portarlo indietro . Jack gli dice "quel che è stato, è stato ", e qui Locke gli consiglia di "Lasciar perdere". Jack non demorde e spera che Locke possa cambiare idea, ma l'uomo dopo aver sorriso gli dice addio. Non appena si gira, Jack lo chiama e gli dice "Posso aiutarti, John.Vorrei che mi credessi." Locke si ferma per un momento, e poi va via.. ♪ Timeline originale (2007) Jack awakens and finds himself in a outrigger. Sayid is nearby and welcomes Jack to Hydra Island. Inland at the Hydra Station Sawyer, Hurley, Kate, Claire, Sun, Jin and Frank are led into the animal cages. Sawyer refuses to go in and seizes a rifle from Seamus. Charles Widmore grabs Kate and threatens to kill her but when Sawyer tries to call his bluff, Widmore informs them that he has a list of names including "Ford, the Kwons, and Reyes but not Kate Austin" and that thus it doesn't matter to him whether she lives or dies. Against Kate's remonstrances Sawyer gives up the gun and they are all taken into the cages. Widmore approaches Sawyer and adds that although he won't believe it, he is doing this for Sawyer's own good. Widmore checks with his men whether the fence is live yet, and when he's told that it will be an hour he says to work faster because "he's coming". On the beach Sayid explains to Jack that Widmore attacked their group with mortars, that Locke had saved Jack, and that the rest of Locke's group have scattered into the Jungle and that it is "just the three of us now". "Locke" arrives and announces that Jack's friends have been seized by Widmore and that he now wants to rescue them. Jack asks why Widmore would capture them and "Locke" replies sarcastically that he would ask but he doesn't think Widmore will talk to him. He suggests they break them out, run for the plane and be off the island before Widmore knows what is happening. Jack says that they are not his people and that he is not leaving the Island. "Locke" hopes Jack will change his mind but in the meantime he needs Jack to get his friends to trust him. "Locke" ensures that Jack can trust him because though he could kill Jack and his friends at any time without impediment, he hasn't and has instead saved Jack's life and now he wants to save Jack's friends too. Sawyer and Kate pace anxiously in the cage. When Kate tries to defend that Widmore wouldn't have taken her, Sawyer explains that Kate's name was crossed out in the cave that he saw and so he's right, he doesn't need her. Jin tells Sun about seeing their beautiful daughter in a photo. Sun gives Jin back his wedding ring. ♪ Suddenly the power generator dies and the smoke monster appears and kills Widmore's men. Seamus falls near the cages and Kate tries to reach the keys while Frank kicks at the gate. Jack arrives and opens the gate with the keys and frees the group. On their trek to the plane, Kate asks Jack whether he is coming with them now and Jack informs her that he will help them get on the plane but will not join them because he is "not meant to go." Sayid arrives and says they need to go because Locke is waiting. "Locke" nonchalantly approaches the plane, unphased by Widmore's guards as they shoot at him. He breaks the neck of one of them and shoots the other and takes a watch off of one of them. He enters the plane and finds wiring leading to a pack of C4 explosives. The Losties arrive and find the dead men. "Locke" emerges from the plane and admits that he killed the them but that Widmore knew that would happen otherwise he wouldn't have removed his "little fences". He explains that Widmore wants them all together in a confined space so that he can kill them all, showing them the C4 he found. "Locke" reassesses and their new plan is to leave via the submarine. Hurley tries to remind everyone that Richard Alpert said "Locke" is not meant to leave the island, but Sawyer cuts him off pointing out that Alpert is not here. Sawyer then thanks "Locke" for twice saving them and that says that he was wrong about him. "Locke" says that the sub will be heavily defended and that they will need everyone. Jack reiterates he'll help, but he is not going to leave with them. As they leave Claire apologizes to "Locke" who says he understands. Sawyer whispers to Jack that he doesn't trust Locke one bit and asks Jack to make sure Locke doesn't get on the sub. The group arrives at the dock. There is no sign that the sub is protected at all. Sawyer gives instructions particularly that Jack and "Locke" watch their backs and be last to go to the dock. When Sawyer, Sun, Frank, Jin and Hurley go to the dock there is no resistance. Sawyer opens the Sub's hatch and goes aboard. The group overpower the crew and Sawyer orders the Captain to "fire this thing up." Kate, Claire and Sayid follow to head on-board. "Locke" gives Jack one of the back packs and they follow. On the dock "Locke" asks Jack to reconsider his decision, explaining that whoever told Jack to stay had no idea what they were talking about. Jack turns and says "John Locke told me I needed to stay" and pushes "Locke" off the dock and into the water. Kate looks around, asks what just happened, and a shot hits her in the shoulder. Widmore's team is firing on them. Jack carries Kate on board, followed by Sayid. "Locke" climbs onto the dock and shoots three of Widmore's men. Below Jack asks Hurley for a first aid kit so he can treat Kate. Sawyer goes above. Claire and "Locke" continue the firefight with Widmore's men. As Sawyer looks out of the hatch, "Locke" runs toward him. Sawyer closes the hatch leaving "Locke" and Claire outside. Sawyer uses the intercom to tell Frank to get the Captain to dive. Claire sees the sub leave and as she runs to it "Locke" restrains her with a look of satisfaction as he replies: "Trust me, you don't want to be on that sub." Kate lies injured and realizes Claire has been left behind while Jack asks for his pack to get a shirt to apply to Kate's wound. He unzips the pack and realizes it is not his. He takes out the C4 wired to the watch "Locke" took from the dead man, the timer is counting down from 3 minutes 54 seconds. Jack says to them all that they did exactly what Locke wanted. Jack yells that they must get to the surface and the captain is told to surface. Jack says to Sawyer that "Locke" wanted Sawyer to shut him out. Sawyer checks with Frank and discovers that they will take at least five minutes to surface. There is less than three minutes twenty seconds left on the timer. Sayid explains how to disarm the bomb but he has some doubt it will work. Sawyer goes to pull the wires but Jack stops him, saying that nothing is going to happen. He explains that Locke can't kill them, that this is exactly what he wanted, just as he had said of Widmore: "He wanted to get us all in the same place at the same time. A nice enclosed space where we had no hope of getting out of." He explains that Locke said he can't leave the Island without them but what is really the case is that he can't leave the island unless they are all dead. Jack guesses that "Locke" is trying to get them to kill each other - by pulling the wires from the C4. He asks Sawyer why "Locke" would use a timer, why wouldn't he just throw the bomb into the sub. He pleads that they are going to be O.K., that they just have to trust him. Sawyer says he's sorry and pulls the wires. The timer stops at 1:31 and nothing happens. Then the timer re-starts and races down. Sayid tells Jack to listen carefully. Sayid tells Jack about Desmond's location, and says "Locke wants him dead, which means you are going to need him." Jack asks why Sayid is telling him this. Sayid says "Because it's going to be you Jack." He picks up the C4 and runs down the passageway. The bomb explodes in his hands. Water begins to flood the submarine. Frank gets up and looks at a bulkhead as it gives way and hits him with full force followed by gushing water. Jack finds Kate underwater and passes her to Hurley, telling him to take her out. Hurley asks about Sayid but Jack yells, "There is no Sayid." Sun is pinned against the side of the chamber by a metal cabinet. Jin, Sawyer and Jack struggle move the heavy cabinet but when they do, Sun is still trapped by a bar. Sawyer is hit on the head by a falling metal bar and knocked out. Jack grabs him. Jack still wants to help Jin free Sun but Jin says to go, that he should save Sawyer. He refuses the last oxygen bottle which Jack offers him and finally persuades Jack to leave. Jack has a long last look at Jin and Sun and swims out of the submarine with Sawyer. ♪ Jin continues to try to free Sun despite her pleas for him to go. He holds her and says that he won't leave her. They embrace as water floods the submarine. The sub sinks and their hands drift apart in death. ♪ Jack swims to the beach with Sawyer who coughs up some water and breathes. Hurley and Kate find them. Kate asks about Jin and Sun but Jack shakes his head. Hurley sobs and Kate cries. Jack walks to the sea and cries bitterly. ♪ "Locke" and Claire are still at the pier. "Locke" says that the submarine has sunk. Claire is shocked that they are all dead but "Locke" says that not all of them are dead. He takes his pack and rifle and Claire asks where he is going. He replies: "To finish what I started." Curiosità * Il titolo dell'episodio "Il candidato" si riferisce a Locke (nella timeline parallela) come un candidato per un nuovo intervento sperimentale, e a Jack (in quella originale), che secondo Sayid "sta per esserlo". *Hurley dice di non trovare il kit di pronto soccorso. La valigetta può essere vista nella sala controlli, vicino a Frank. Note di produzione *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Ken Leung (Miles) e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana)) non appaiono in quest'episodio. *Kevin Tighe ( ) appare (senza battute) per la prima volta dall'episodio , dopo 49 puntate d'assenza. *Questo episodio conta la morte di 3 dei personaggi principali, l'ammontare più alto in un episodio, che include Sayid, Sun e Jin. E' probabile che anche Frank sia morto. **Interrompe il record di 2 morti, quelle di Nikki e Paulo in . **Sebbene sia Ana Lucia che Libby siano state ferite da Michael in , solo Ana Lucia è morta nell'immediato. Libby invece ha perso la vita nell'episodio successivo, . *In addition, the deaths make The Candidate, and Season 6, the only ones to kill off more than 1 original Season 1 main character. *Questo è il primo episodio da della quarta stagione in cui tutti i sopravvissuti, i principali sopravvissuti alla schianto dagli episodi restano assieme nello stesso posto, nello stesso momento. *Al termine dell'episodio, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, Claire, Walt, e forse Rose e Bernard sono gli unici personaggi principali della prima stagione ad essere ancora vivi nella timeline originale. Bloopers e errori di continuità *Quando Jack tira fuori le cariche di C-4 dallo zaino, il countdown va da 3:55 a 3:52. Ci sono 10 segnali acustici (un beep per secondo), che portano il countdown a 3:42. Comunque, la scena successiva, il countdown segna 3:45. Tematiche ricorrenti *Ci sono 4 cariche di C-4. *La barretta Apollo è collocata nel vano E3 del distributore automatico. "E" è la quinta lettera dell'alfabeto. 5+3=8. Analisi della storyline *Sayid entrusts Jack with Desmond's destiny and tells him "It's going to be you." *Jack wants to stay on the Island and Sawyer wants to leave. When Jack asks Sawyer to believe the bomb will not go off, Sawyer attempts to deactivate it anyway. Riferimenti culturali * Eric 'Hoss' Cartwright: Sawyer calls the submarine captain "Hoss", a nickname he has used before to label characters who he needs to do something for him. *"Catch a Falling Star": this 1957 song is played by Claire's music box. * Pillsbury Doughboy: Sawyer calls Seamus "doughboy", after this advertising icon and mascot of The Pillsbury Company . Tecniche letterarie * Jack tells Locke in the flash-sideways timeline that, "Whatever happened, happened." * Bernard says to Jack, "I hope you find what you're looking for." * The Man in Black explains to the A-Team that Widmore wanted them all on the plane, in a small enclosed space that they could not get out of, in order to kill them all at once. He, then, enacted a plan to do the same to them by tricking them all onto the submarine. * Both the men guarding the plane and the group guarding the submarine are killed. The remaining survivors of the Man in Black's bench are either dead or missing. *On the island, Locke wants to kill Jack, because he is a candidate. In the flash-sideways timeline, Jack wants to save Locke, because he is a candidate. * In the flash-sideways timeline, both Locke and Jack say, "I wish you had believed me." * Sawyer, the long time con man falls for the a con created by the Man in Black. He thought it was his own decision when he left the Man in Black out of the sub when it was actually a con by the Man in Black. * Jin miracously survives the explosion of Kahana, but dies in the sumbarine explosion, this time choosing to stay onboard at Sun's side. ** Sun considers Jin dead after witnessing Kahana's destruction and after three years of separation she is reunited with Jin, who is still alive, only to die with him in another explosion in another boat. * When Oceanic 815 crashed, Locke regained the use of his legs; in the flashsideways timeline was paralysed following a plane crash. * Sawyer, who wanted to rescue his friends from the Island is responsible for deaths of Sun, Jin and Sayid. Connessioni agli episodi Riferimenti agli episodi Allusioni ad altri episodi *Sawyer and Kate find themselves back in the Hydra Island's animal cages. *The warning klaxon in the submarine is the same sound from the Swan. *Jack said "I wish you had believed me" which are the same words Locke used on his suicide letter to Jack. *The Man in Black caused the destruction of a submarine, just as Locke himself blew up the DHARMA/Others' sub. *Jack gets an Apollo bar out of the hospital vending machine Domande senza risposta Timeline Originale *Come sa l'Uomo in Nero che ci sono dei superstiti dal sottomarino? Timeline parallela *What is the meaning of the music box that Christian Shephard left for Claire? Collegamenti esterni *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Press Release Category:Jack-centric Category:Locke-centric Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi